Still An Insufferable KnowItAll
by scullen86
Summary: One Shot. Set two years after the final battle. Hermione and Ron fluff  but not the usual syrup. Hermione fights with Ron, pushing, demanding. Based on a true story.


I do not own this characters, or this story.

Set two years after the final battle.

Hermione was feeling a little agitated. As busy Ministry interns, it was a rare occasion, their first actually, that she and Ron could spend a weekend away together. She'd been shocked when he suggested that morning that they actually take the trip they'd been talking about for months. Ron had told her to come straight home from work that night, so they could get away in time for a romantic dinner. After two years of living together, she'd become aware of so many more things that irked her about Ron, and his tardiness was right on top of the list. It was now very late, and as well as feeling irritated she was worried.

At 9 pm Ron apparated inside with a big grin on his face. Hermione lashed out at him, "Why are you late? You said we were leaving hours ago." Why she had let him have control of plans, she did not know. She was very, very annoyed.

"I lost track of the time, he said". Amidst Hermione's complaints and jeers, Ron remained very quiet, doing all he could do avoid a confrontation. Trying his hardest to avoid a fight he apologised, saying Harry had held him up, and walked into their room to pack his things.

"I've already packed them" Hermione yelled. Taking a deep breath in, Ron returned to the living room.

"Then let's go, hun" he said, taking the bags, and her arm.

"No……… wait!" she demanded, looking straight at him. "Ronald Weasley, what have you gone and bought?" Doing his very best to avoid direct eye contact, he nervously stammered.

"N..nothing?"

"I know that look Ronald Weasley, what have you bought? She cried.

"Nothing, sweetie"

"For merlins sake, Ronald. You've just gone out and spend your entire pay-check on something you didn't need. I know you have. Tell me what you've bought. I'm going to be covering everything for the next month anyway, what did you just buy?"

"Babe, I didn't"

"I know you did"

"I didn't"

"Where were you with Harry this afternoon? I demand you tell me. What did you do, what did you buy?"

"Hermione, it's nothing"

"I know you, Ronald. Just tell me. WHAT DID YOU BUY?"

Hermione continued to push this matter. It was almost an hour later before Ron gave up. He looked her straight in the eyes and put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out a blue velvet box, he opened it slowly, got down on one knee and quietly asked "I was wondering, Hermione, if you would do me the honour, of being my wife?"

Shaking, from anger or passion, she did not know, Hermione took the ring from his outstretched hand. She looked at the ring momentarily, before snapping the box closed and put it on the table.

"Yes" she said quietly. Ron gave her a kiss. The two of them then stood facing one another, trying to comprehend what had just happened, thinking about apologising, but not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to put it on?" he asked, several minutes later, worried he was about to be attacked by conjured canaries, or Hermione's fists. His wand was metres away and Harry wasn't there to conjure a shield.

"I need to get used to it first" she said ashamedly. They were both staring at the box on the table. The silence was echoing, to them it felt louder than the Quidditch World Cup cheers.

It was Ron who eventually spoke "I had it all planned you know. I was going to take you for a walk through caves and waterfalls tomorrow, and propose to you by the lake at sunset." He playfully teased.

Hermione picked up the box, and began to giggle. The utter irony of her bossiness, how she had ruined their most romantic moment ever, was upsetting her immensely, but she felt a lot better once Ron had joked about it.

Taking the box from her fingers, he thread the ring onto her finger, staring her straight in the eye. "We're going to work" Ron said. "We know each other so well."

This is loosely based on the true story of a Mary-Kate and Caine


End file.
